Kamen Rider Shuriken Episode2 "Enter the Dojo"
Hu... w... w... what happened ? uhh I feel like i got hit by a by a truck. urrr wy does my wrist hurt urrr. Morning sunsine, hu hello there i'm Rufus. R hahahaaahahaha Rufus hahahahaaaaaaaaa. It's not funny any more, o umm (cough) hi i'm uhhh uhhh I forgot. "Karmah" hu Karmah do something bad and something bad will happen to you. Like if you kill a bee other bees will sting you or........ Like Suidivore attacked me and lost cause he tried to kill me. Ya I if i new what you were talking about. Hu whats this hey thats "MINE"! Yours hu that belongs to all Kamen riders regardless of who they are. But I am a rider. Exuse me, ya, then weres your "Rider Gear" ya you weren't wereing it when I found you. Exuse me ahhhhhhhhhhhh wered it go. Gouch Gouch, what I reconize that sound. Gouch Gouch, you it's you. Father what is that, it is the legandary Ora Guardian "Knuckle Stag Beetle". Were's the belt Gouch Gouch wait for, Gouch Gouch, me. Ha here it is and i'll prove it to, shooo wack click beep HENSHIN standing by HENSION chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (chough) (chough) (chough) (chough) Hiya. A Kamen Rider, yep. Cool but next time don't transform in the dojo okay. Oh sorry i'll just NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! do it out side oh okay sorry exuse me ughh. Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (sigh) there he is, ready born to...... KILL! Okay. Hey you got one to ya why it's obvius the main hero always meets someone like them. Ya and it's also obvius who the main hero is of course, "ME"! "ME"! Exuse me! well it's obvius I trained a life time. Well the guys that train a life time are always 2nd. Oh no you didn't, Oh yes I did. Lets take this outside cause I a'm no ordinary hero i'm as i like to say "Kamen Rider HIRO" hu w what. Ready yep shooo wack click beep, shooo ching beep HENSHIN HENSHIN standing by standing by HENSHIN HENSHIN chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hiya Lets go. clang uhhhhh told ya. Well actualy i have a sword to chriiiiiink beep standing by change WEAPONS hehe chhhhhhhhhhhh. Hiya cling clang chriiing hu, beep standing by change POISION counter only "POISION" is my strogest form so. ch chhhhhhhh whwhwhwhwhwh beep PAINFUL attack. Oh yeah chhhhhh whwhwhwhwhwhwhwh beep SUPREMEME attack. the person to deliver the first hit wins and that will be me so Hiya hmf Lets go. ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Boom ahhh hu what the, Now Now no bad language rrrrrrrrr who are!? Well lets find out, hmmm. A "Mask!?" you think this is some kind of joke. No cause this is my "Rider Gear" a mask yep shooooooo chink. I It just slaped on to his mask, yep and HENSHIN Standing by HENSHIN chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can do things with a thought. Well lets see it okay crink chhhhhhhhhhhhh change DEFENSE Chrink WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH. Great hu WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH it's still spinning He lets go. your's is still spining yep hmm well in that case chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hu what happened your in a Arena. A a an Arena? Category:Episodes